disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Fairies Storybook Library
Disney Fairies Storybook Library is a collection of twelve different shorter books, collected in a larger case. It was released in 2010, after the majority of the chapter books had been released. The spines of the books combine to feature an image of many fairies playing. Each story is about twenty pages long, and is fully-illustrated. It uses the continuity for the books, focusing primarily on the characters who appeared in the earlier stories (though the cover uses the cast from the films). The art style matches that of the books, but is more detailed in both coloring and design - for example, Tinker Bell's dress is fully-detailed as if it were a leaf, complete with "veins" and leave outlines, instead of a straight green, like appears in the chapter books. The first eight books are one-shot stories set in the Pixie Hollow of the books. However, the final four are retelling the first two Tinker Bell movies, and feature a slightly different art style, and movie-exclusive characters and designs. Individual Books The books contained within are as follows: 1) The Pixie Mix-Up- Various fairies engage in spring cleaning, but each fairy ends up doing another fairy's job when they become indisposed. Disaster strikes as a result of multiple attempts to do a better job (such as Tinker Bell building multiple watering cans to use at once), and the fairies happily have to clean up. 2) Tink and the Messy Mystery- Tinker Bell and others try to sort out who's been making a mess in the Home Tree. The culprits turn out to be some baby hedgehogs that Beck is babysitting. 3) A Snowy Surprise- Vidia rudely makes a water fairy cry, saying that it will snow in Pixie Hollow before she shows appreciation for another talent. Rani and the other water-talents unite to create just that, and it snows. Vidia enjoys herself tremendously in the snow, but refuses to admit it. 4) The Great Fairy Campout- Dulcie is invited to join a large fairy camp-out in the woods, but falls behind, having brought all of her baking supplies with her. The other fairies set up a large campeground, while Tink privately wonders what's missing. Thankfully, Dulcie manages to arrive as night falls, and bakes a cake for everyone to enjoy. 5) Finders Keepers- Tinker Bell, Beck and Lily all come up with different uses for a Clumsy's discarded toothbrush, each disagreeing on its true purpose. In the end, a hawk gets it. 6) Picture Perfect- Bess builds a new art studio, but has great trouble gaining inspiration. Tinker Bell, Rani, Lily and Beck all attempt to be helpful, which at first annoys the art-talent, but she soon gains inspiration from their friendship, painting a mural of the whole group. 7) Prilla's Prize- Prilla, being the only fairy of her talent, has no contests in which to enter for the large competition going on in Pixie Hollow. It's suggested instead that she join whichever contests she chooses to- after several failures (and several accidental attempts at the contests), she has still won zero blue spider-silk ribbons. Her tears of frustration compel the other fairies to bestow upon her a ribbon for "Most Games Played". 8) A Lake in Pixie Hollow- Pixie Hollow floods, bringing great trouble to the fairies. However, with some quick thinking, boats, spider-silk walkways and some improvisation, the fairies start to appreciate the beauty of their surroundings. Rani and Beck discover the culprits- some beavers have dammed up Havendish Stream- and convinces them to switch to a better spot. The fairies are a little sad to have lost the water they'd gotten used to, and so they build a fairy-sized lake in Havendish Stream, bringing the adventure back. 9) Tink's True Talent- A retelling of the first [https://disneyfairies.fandom.com/wiki/tinker_bell_(movie) Tinker Bell] film's first act. 10) Tink's Great Idea- A retelling of the first Tinker Bell film's second act. 11) Tink's Special Task- A retelling of [https://disneyfairies.fandom.com/wiki/Tinker_Bell_and_the_Lost_Treasure_(Movie) Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure]'s first act. 12) Tink's Treasured Friends- A retelling of Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure's second act. Trivia *The sixth book contains a rarity- an editing mistake. The narration briefly describes Bess as "Beck". *Rani appears without wings, without an explanation as to how or why she is without them, or even a mention that she happens to be wingless. Brother Dove also appears with no mention of who he is, or why he's there. *The art style changes slightly for the later books, which are retelling of the early films. Tinker Bell's dress no longer has a leafy pattern, and is instead mottled green. *The cast of the books is largely those of the early books (Lily, Dulcie, Fira, Beck, etc.)- of the movie cast, Fawn, Iridessa and Silvermist do not appear until the tenth book, as background characters. Despite that, they appear on the collection's cover. *The collection contains another rarity- two different continuities are shown. The early books show mostly book characters, while the later books show the continuity of the films (such as the later design of Queen Clarion, and the existence of Fairy Mary, Clank and Bobble). There is even a small contradiction, as Vidia appears in her book design (messy hair, barefoot) in the third and seventh books, and in her movie design (neat hair, shoes, neat clothing) in the ninth and tenth. Category:Books Category:Books featuring Tinker Bell Category:Books featuring Rani Category:Books featuring Prilla Category:Books featuring Vidia Category:Books featuring Lily Category:Books featuring Beck Category:Books featuring Bess Category:Books featuring Rosetta